Harry Potter and the Mystery of The Giant
by T-REX2
Summary: ok a long time i forgot about it but i'll make mmmmmmooreee i promise help i want to know what to do next
1. Hedwigs Friends

Harry potter  
  
And the  
  
Mystery of the giant  
Hedwig's Friend's  
  
One night sitting in his room, young Harry Potter waited for his pet owl, Hedwig, Harry saw an owl standing outside on his windowsill. It didn't look like any owl he knew, but it did look friendly. He went and opened the window, keeping it down because The Dursley's, his aunt, uncle, and fat cousin, were all getting ready for their cousin too come. It was Dudley's and his cousin's birthday on the same day. The owl had a note from Snape on it. " Why would I get mail from him?" Harry said to himself. Just then a noise came from the letter. It said: Hey Harry Potter, look at me, As long as you can see, That I'm full of glee, Professor Snape as good as can be.  
  
That was not Snape's voice, said harry in his mind while opening the note. But suddenly, at least fifty owls came flying straight into his room. One of his own that he knew was Hedwig. " Where's the note?" asked Harry staring at the new owl. He looked all over and to find it stuck on the bottom of shoe. " OWWWWW!!!!" Came a familiar voice," GET OFF OF ME  
  
GEORGE, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING SOME FUN FOR ONCE!!!!!!!!!!!" " Who's it for? A GIRL?" George's voice howled with laughter. " Ron? Is that you?" Harry asked. " Yeah. You caught me. Didn't it sound like Snape?" Ron asked sniggering. " No, not really. But how did you do it? This is so cool!" Harry said. " Me mum and dad made a howler but extinguished the howler sound and color. Fred and George are giving me a hard time while I was waiting for it to arrive," said Ron. " I can tell. What do you want?" said Harry politely. " Let's meet at Diagon Alley on August 13. I wanna show you the new racing broom. Not even half as fast as the FIREBOLT 2. It's called the SF6RLSB. I also wanna show you the newest racing broom that will start being on display that day. It's called... you'll find out when we get there. Fastest broom ever, nothing can beat it out because it goes 5 x faster than the FIREBOLT 2. Also it comes with-" he was saying," bloody- hell Harry how many owls do you have in there!!!!" "I don't know, they just came with Hedwig," said Harry first noticing at least five more came in. " I'll leave you to opening your letters then. Bye!! Open this later so we can talk again," said Ron. " Bye!" Harry said starting on Hedwig first. Almost all of them were from Hagrid or Hermione. They were saying like we miss you hope you have a good summer. But one particularly caught his eye.  
  
FIND OUT TOMMAROW WHAT IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 


	2. The Triple Present

The Triple Present  
An owl with two different colors, red and purple, sat there patiently with a note and parcel waiting to be touched. Hedwig flew over to it and started, what it seemed to the owls, to sing. All of the owls started gently moving up over down, up over other way down. Harry just sat there watching them over and over like in a trance. He finally realized he'd been sitting there for over an hour when Hedwig stopped and pegged him on the shoulder with her beak. He sat up and got the letter from the colorful owl. It said:  
  
Harry, I found this owl. He needed a home. I thought of Hedwig and said she could do with a playmate. Keep him or give him to the Weasley family. Professor McGonagall  
  
He couldn't give away such a precious owl. How could he it was the most baeutiful thing he has seen. But the Weasleys were in need of a better owl that was quiet (not Pigwidgeon). So he decided to do something else. He was going to buy another owl, that was all new, for the Weasleys. But what would he name the little fellow that was his?  
  
Harry Jr., no, Albus, no not after him, Godgric, Godgric yes that's it. " How do you like the name, Godgric, after a famous person?" Harry asked the owl. It hooted loudly and shoving the parcel into Harrys hands. It wasn't that heavy but he opened it quickly. Rummaging around the house told him Dudleys cousin has arrived. Inside the parcel was a small note and a case. Inside the case was, as it said, THE FASTEST BROOM EVER THE HP16F 2000  
  
The note- To make it life sizable and rideable press the smallest button in the back. To get a hologram view,press the medium-sized button. To get major Information on this broom, press the biggest button. Casemaker  
  
Harry pressed the smallest button on the case and opened it. It came out almost suddenly. He got on, hovered, came back and pressed both the medium and biggest at the same time.  
  
THIS IS THE FASTEST BROOM EVER TO COME OUT. SINCE YOU ARE THE PROUD OWNER, WE NEED YOUR NAME FOR THE INTRUDERS WHO "TRY" TO BREAK IN.  
  
" Harry Potter, sir," said Harry excitedly.  
  
THANK YOU MR. HARRY POTTER. AN ALARM WILL SOUND, BUT FIRST WE WILL ASK FOR THEIR NAME AND... FINALLY WE WILL LET YOU KNOW IF ANY MUGGLE HAS TRIED IF YOU LOST IT. WHERE DID YOU GET THIS MR.POTTER  
  
" Professor Mcgonagall, a teacher at Hogwarts," Harry said, hoping it was over.  
  
THANK YOU MR. HARRY POTTER.  
  
Harry was relieved it was over. He was very happy when he got to sleep. It was 11:00 when he finally fell asleep. He dreamt on being on his broomstick with Ron and Wood. But right before he went into a head-spinning dive, he was awoken by a loud, annoying, tap on his window.  
  
WANT TO FIND OUT MORE READ 2MARO ON WHO OR WHAT IT IS. SWEET DREAMS - T-REX 


	3. Hermione at number 4 Privet Drive

HERMIONE AT NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE  
  
" Hey Harry. Harry, come open this window. I've got something for you." said a girl's voice that he knew.  
  
" Hermione? Is that you?" Harry said quietly. " Yeah, it's me. Who do you think it was, Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked slightly laughing. Harry got out of bed, made sure the Durselys were asleep, and opened the window. Hermione crawled through and sat on the bed. " Sorry Harry that I came to you at so late of night." "It's okay, I guess, I didn't get to sleep around eleven anyway. Wanna see what Professor McGonagall gave me as a gift?" " Sure, but I want to show you what I have for you first." " What is it then?" Hermione poked around in her pocket and took something out. Harry could see it was a Collectable Famous Witches and Wizards Card. Harry could see it was a boy about the age of him. He looked just like Harry but he couldn't tell because of the fog in it. Then she held up the part that said 1st EVER EDITION. Then she held up the name. " Harry Potter," said Harry, biting his tongue, " Why would they a card of me." " Famous Witches and Wizards Card. You took away some of Voldemorts power when you were undefeated," she said like she was all knowing (everyone thinks she is). " What if I don't want one then?" " Then you'll be taking away my present to you" " I FORGOT, TONIGHT IS MY BIRTHDAY AND I'VE BEEN 16 FOR OVER 2 HOURS" Harry yelled. " POTTER!!!! SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!!!!!" yelled Uncle Vernon. " How did you get here?" " Hagrid, but he left hoping I could stay here," Hermione said politely. " Okay. How about my cupboard. The Dursleys never go in there. Small but comfy." He showed her there and went to bed.  
  
The next morning he heard someone moving around in his bedroom. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. He sat up and tried again to open his eyes. They were squinting when he fully opened them to find a red haired boy moving around. "Ron?" Harry yawned. " Good Morning Harry," came Ron's voice. WHYS RON THERE FIND OUT NEXT CHAP 


End file.
